M Rated Chapters for Magnet for Trouble
by Laplandgurl
Summary: The sex scenes for Kelli and Mac - for over 19 readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz…**

**Chapter 9 – First time together – M rating**

Setting Kelli onto her feet, Mac continued to kiss her as Kelli unbuttoned his shirt, easing it off of his shoulder's, kissing his exposed shoulders and chest as Mac's eyes darkened with passion - dropping the shirt on the floor. Mac slowly untied the belt of Kelli's robe, slowly easing the robe from her shoulders while carefully watching Kelli's face for any signs of fear or uncertainty.

"It's okay Mac. I trust you," Kelli breathed.

"You are so beautiful," said Mac, admiring her before easing her onto the bed. Mac slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants continuing to watch her face carefully, then pushed his pants down his legs, stepping out of them - leaving his boxers on.

"So you are a boxer man. I wondered whether you wore briefs or boxers," smiled Kelli.

"Well, I guess this answers your question," smiled Mac, as he laid on the bed next to Kelli, pulling the bedsheet up over them. "Kelli, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, just say no and I promise that I will stop."

"Don't worry Mac," Kelli said, exploring his chest with her hands, stopping at a fairly large white scar on his chest. "What's this from?"

"Shrapnel from a bomb in Beirut. Does it bother you?"

"No, I think that it adds to your character," Kelli pressed gentle kisses on his scar, Mac began caressing her breasts with his hands and mouth, before kissing his way up her shoulders, neck finally reaching Kelli's mouth, where he gave her a long searching kiss. Kelli parted her lips - allowing his tongue access.

Their breathing started getting faster, as they explored each other's bodies with their hands and mouths. Kelli started pushing Mac's boxers down, Mac stopped kissing long enough to remove his boxers, then started kissing his way down her body until he reached the nest of curls at the junction of her thighs, where he pleasured her with his mouth until she climaxed.

"Oh God, Mac," Kelli panted as her body quivered with aftershocks."

"Protection?"

"Nightstand drawer."

Mac stretched over and retrieved at a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth - Kelli helped him to sheath himself. Then laid back and urged Kelli on top.

"Mac?"

"Please, I want you on top," Mac said - watching as she straddled him. "Okay, so far?"

"Yes, oh god Mac, yes," Kelli moaned as with Mac's help, rose up and slowly impaled herself onto his length, where she sat quietly, allowing her body to adjust to his presence. Finally Kelli started moving slowly and Mac started fondling her breasts. Soon she started moving faster and leaned forward slightly. "Mac, I can't quite reach.." Mac placed his hands on her hips, pulling down as he arched his hips up, going deeper into her welcoming warmth.

"Ah," Mac groaned and Kelli cried out as they reached the pinnacle together. Kelli collapsed on top of him as they experienced aftershocks.

"I just have to say - wow," Kelli finally stirred, looking at Mac's face.

"Everything okay with you?"

"Mac, I am fine," Kelli leaned down, kissing him.

"I'll be right back," Mac carefully separated from Kelli, getting up from the bed - heading for the bathroom to dispose of the used condom. Mac returned to the bedroom within several minutes, getting back into bed where they cuddled and talked.

Soon they started kissing and caressing each other again and Mac reached for another condom, sheathing himself. He started to lay back and Kelli stopped him. "Mac please, this time I want you to be on top.

"I'll crush you," Mac protested.

"I'm tougher than I look," Kelli laid back urging Mac to take her. Mac covered her body, carefully supporting most of his weight on his arms, slowly easing his way into her welcoming warmth, pausing to look at Kelli's face. Kelli urged Mac to continue by locking her legs around his hips, tilting her pelvis. Slowly Mac began moving, Kelli pulling his head down - raining kisses over his face. "Yes, faster Mac."

Mac pounded away and Kelli screamed as she experienced an intense orgasm and Mac kissed her, silencing her screams of pleasure with his mouth as he orgasmed, rolling them onto their sides - so he wouldn't smother her. Soon Mac separated from Kelli, heading for the bathroom again before returning to bed, where they spooned together, Mac turned off the bedside lamp and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 11 Love in the Chair

Chapter 11 – Love in the Chair

**Chapter 11 – Love in the Chair**

Kelli got up and slid a CD in the sound system and a collection of country love songs started playing, and Kelli came back over to where Mac was still sitting. "Oh, we'll think of something," Kelli purred as she straddled his lap, facing him.

"Oh really."

"Yes," Kelli began kissing Mac, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Mac sat stunned for a moment, surprised at how Kelli was being so aggressive, she started kissing her back, his hands slipping under her robe, caressing her bare back. Mac became even more aroused when he realized that Kelli was naked under her robe.

Kelli began tugging Mac's shirt up, they broke apart long enough for Kelli to pull his shirt up over his head. Soon as the shirt was out of the way, Kelli began kissing Mac's chest and Mac's hands began exploring Kelli's generous breasts. Kelli then turned her attention to Mac's pants, until she managed to pop the button, pulling the zipper down - freeing him from his cloth prison, causing Mac to groan. "Um, we need to go into the bedroom," Mac mumbled.

"No we don't," Kelli breathed, nibbling on his ear. "Check out my right pocket."

Mac followed her directions, his eyebrows rising in surprise when he found several condoms. Retrieving one of the packages, Mac ripped it open with his teeth; Kelli took it from him - carefully unrolling the condom down over his erection. Then Kelli rose up, and then slowly eased herself down onto him. Mac remained still, savoring the feeling, kissing and suckling her breasts. Kelli raked her nails up and down Mac's chest lightly, then began moving her hips slowly - Mac holding her hips urging her on. They continued moving, the chair creaking as they moved faster, Kelli arching her back as she climaxed, which triggered his release.

"I love you, Mac," Kelli whispered as her body quivered.

"I love you too," Mac kissing her deeply.

"It's still too early to go to bed."


	3. Chapter 17 Welcome Home

Chapter 17 – Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.**

**Chapter 17 – Welcome Home**

Mac pleasured Kelli by kissing and caressing her body, soon she was begging for release. Mac grabbed a condom from the night table, sheathing himself before plunging into her welcoming warmth. Mac felt the familiar tightening which signaled Kelli's climax which triggered his own release. The couple hugged and kissed each other - trembling with aftershocks.

Mac felt himself becoming aroused again; he quickly sheathed himself with a new condom, rolling onto his back urging Kelli to straddle him. Kelli moved slowly at first, savouring the feeling - her breasts swaying above Mac, who suckled each one in turn - their breathing quickened until they were both panting.

Mac grabbed Kelli's hips urging her to move faster. "Uh, faster...harder...that feels so good," groaning the words. Kelli sat up straighter, which enabled her to take him in more fully which triggered her climax. "Oh God, Mac," Kelli moaned, her inner core rippling, which made Mac orgasm - he felt himself being milked by her inner core muscles. Kelli collapsed into his chest and they lay quietly until their bodies stopped quivering and their overheated bodies cooled. Mac separated from Kelli carefully, disposing the used condom before spooning together - turning off the light and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Special Birthdays M rating

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: This M rated scene occurs after they undressed – falling into bed – enjoy.**

**Chapter 22 – Special Birthdays**

"You drove me crazy all evening."

"I did?"

"Uh huh, you should be declared illegal in that dress."

Kelli giggled as she straddled Mac. "And you always drive me crazy with your suits." Kelli began kissing Mac, light butterfly kisses on his face, throat, finally moving down his chest – suckling his nipples briefly.

Mac twitched and Kelli smiled. "You like that, huh?" she whispered then continued kissing her way down his abdomen – finally reaching his arousal. Kelli gazed at Mac with a wicked grin before lowering her head – taking him into her mouth. She pleasured him by alternately sucking and licking him – who remained still so he wouldn't choke her, he soon climaxed with Kelli swallowing every drop.

"Oh God Kelli," Mac groaned, his hips twitching as Kelli smiled at him. "Now it's my turn," Mac flipped Kelli onto her back and torturing her by alternately flicking and sucking her nipples before nibbling his way down her stomach.

"That tickles," Kelli giggled. Mac grinned, then gently spread her legs and started licking and flicking her love button with his talented tongue which had her squirming with pleasure. "Oh yes Mac. Like that…oh my god," Kelli moaned – her head tossing back and forth on the pillow as Mac continued relentlessly until she orgasmed – screaming.

Mac retrieved a condom from the nightstand drawer – quickly sheathing himself before plunging into Kelli's still quivering body. "Oh, yes. That feels so good," Kelli moaned, pulling Mac's head down – kissing him deeply, tasting herself.

Mac responded by slowly withdrawing and plunging back inside – tantalizing both of them until he snapped. His hips started jerking and Kelli locked her legs around his hips – drawing him in deeper. "Oh yes…harder," Kelli urged – then screaming silently as she exploded in his arms. Mac followed when he felt her inner core muscles tightening – milking his length, draining him dry. He rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him – still connected so he wouldn't crush her.


	5. Chapter 23 20 Bucks

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Two M rated scenes for you to enjoy.**

**Chapter 23 – 20 Bucks**

"Right," Mac replied, looking at Kelli - feeling himself get more aroused and harder. Kelli locked her ankles around his hips as he slowly pressed his shaft into her wet, slick warmth. Pausing until she stretched to accommodate him - he savored the feeling of being joined with no barriers between them.

"Oh Mac, that feels so good," Kelli moaned, in response Mac withdrew and then plunged back into her body. "Oh God," Kelli arched her back in pleasure - her eyes rolling up. He plundered her body as Kelli raked her nails up and down his back - moaning her pleasure. Kelli exploded - climaxing hard, Mac felt the familiar tingling before he followed - feeling himself jetting into her womb.

The next morning Mac was in the shower when suddenly the shower door opened and Kelli stepped in the stall with him. Mac quirked his eyebrow at Kelli.

"I thought that you would like some help with washing your back," Kelli purred as she lathered the washcloth with shower gel. Then she slowly started washing Mac's back then turning him around, continued with his chest - moving down his arms, his abdomen, finishing up with his legs. Mac then took the bath puff - lathering it with Kelli's scented gel. He gently washed Kelli all over until he couldn't stand it any longer, throwing the bath puff down - he lifted her up in his arms and settled her down onto his erection - pinning her against the shower wall. Kelli threw her head back in pleasure as he pounded into her until she screamed as she climaxed. Mac moved faster - harder until he came - groaning as he jetted long spurts into her body.

"Oh God, that was wicked," Kelli moaned.

"Oh yes," Mac grinned, as they separated and quickly washed up again.


	6. Chapter 27 Occult?

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Still writing canon – spoilers for the new season. And thanks to everyone for R&Ring.**

**Chapter 27 – Branching out into the Occult?**

"Umm," Kelli broke off from his kiss and looked down at his erection which was poking her in the belly. "Oh, the little marine wants to play this morning."

"Oh yeah," Mac lifted Kelli up before easing her down onto his erection. Kelli threw her head back, moaning with pleasure. Mac waited - feeling Kelli stretch to accommodate his thick shaft, suckling on her left breast then switching to the other one. Mac heard Kelli mewling and started moving - slowly at first, then faster and harder until he was pounding into her welcoming warmth. Kelli screamed as she shattered with the force of her climax. Mac quickly followed when he felt her inner core muscles rippling, milking his length, Kelli climaxed again when she felt Mac's jetting streams of his release - his thick shaft twitching, collapsing in his strong arms.


	7. Chapter 28 Guardian Angels

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 28 – I believe in Guardian Angels**

"Umm," Kelli moaned into his mouth as she explored his body with her hands - fondling his erect shaft. Mac pinned Kelli against the shower wall, spreading her legs and guiding his thick shaft into her wet warm tunnel.

"Oh yes," Kelli wrapped her legs around his waist as Mac pounded into her willing body and she plundered his mouth with her tongue. Kelli felt every twitch of his shaft, the head kissing her womb. She bit Mac's shoulder - marking him as she climaxed. Mac's pace quickened when felt her climax - and he orgasmed; feeling his shaft jerking - jetting into her womb. They leaned against the shower wall - bodies quivering and shaking - the hot water splashing over them.


	8. Chapter 31 The Calvary arrives

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Here yah go – some more smut….**

**Chapter 31 – Finally the Calvary arrives….**

Kelli responded eagerly - her breath quickening. Mac urged her to straddle his body, his hands fondling her wet breasts, flicking her nipples into taut peaks before suckling each one in turn. Kelli threw her head back in pleasure at his ministrations - moaning. Mac felt himself becoming aroused - grasping her hips, he lifted Kelli up and then settled her onto his erection.

"Oh God, Mac," Kelli groaned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Kelli leaned down, nibbling his earlobe before moving to that sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Holding Kelli's hips, Mac surged up into her wet, tight channel, the water bubbling, lapping at their bodies. Mac's hips began moving faster, harder until he was pounding into her - feeling himself kissing the entrance to her womb with his shaft.

"Oh yes," Kelli moaned - her eyes closing with pleasure as she felt herself climaxing. She tightened her inner muscles becoming more aroused until she fell over the edge. Mac felt Kelli's inner core rippling, drawing him in deeper until he felt himself coming - spurting his warmth deep inside her body. Kelli collapsed on his chest and they laid quietly in the bubbling water.

Kelli ducked under the covers, kissing her way down his chest, stomach - licking his belly button, her hand gently stroking his shaft, feeling him getting harder.

Mac's eyes snapped open when he felt Kelli's warm, wet mouth enveloping the head of his shaft. "Oh shit," Mac groaned in pleasure, his hands tangling in her hair.

Kelli licked his hard length, cupping his balls in her hand - rolling them gently. Mac felt his balls tightening - signaling his imminent release. He urged Kelli off him, flipping her onto her back - spreading her legs open; guiding his hard, thick shaft into her warm, wet, tight entrance.

Kelli's eyes rolled up and her head arched back against her pillows. Mac kissed her, tasting himself on her mouth - exciting him even more.

He pulled almost completely out before surging back into her warmth, burying himself up to the hilt. Kelli moaned her pleasure into his mouth as their tongues dueled frantically. Breaking off his assault on her mouth, Mac sat back on his heels - draping her legs over his arms; allowing him to plunge deeper into her body - pulling down on her hips.

"Oh God," Kelli screamed as she climaxed hard. Mac grunted as he pounded harder, faster until he finally allowed himself to orgasm - spilling his juice into his lover's body. "You feel so good, so tight," moaning his pleasure as he continued spurting into her body. Finally, finally his shaft stopped twitching - stopped kissing her womb.

Kelli opened her eyes as Mac rolled onto his back, holding her in his arms - still joined; their bodies quivering and twitching from aftershocks.


	9. Chapter 33 Keeping Demons

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Here yah go – some more smut….**

**Chapter 33 – Keeping the demons at bay….**

"He did," Mac stood in front of Kelli, placing his hands on the counter, on either side of her thighs. "Stella is filling in for me."

"Yeah? Do you have something planned for today?"

"I do," Mac leaned in closer, kissing the woman that he loved.

"Hmm," Kelli murmured, her hands gliding up his chest until they reached his sensitive nipples.

Mac pulled on the bottom of Kelli's shirt, tugging it up and over her head, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. He leaned down, suckling on one breast as his hand played with the other.

Kelli's head fell back, as she moaned with pleasure. She blindly caressed his back with her hands, going lower until she reached the curves of his buttocks, pulling him between her legs. Then sliding her hands to the front of his pants to unbutton and unzip his pants; revealing his aroused manhood which was already leaking pre-come. Kelli grasped him firmly, her thumb smearing the wetness over the head of his shaft.

Mac's hands moved to the waistband of her sweatpants, pushing them down, lifting her up slightly in order to push them down off of her butt. Setting her back down on the counter, he pushed the pants down off her legs, exposing her to his gaze, before looking up at her face. "You looked so hot, standing there with my gun in your tiny little hands. It turned me on."

"Hmm, and what are you going to do about that?"

Mac placed his hands on her hips, pulling her forward on the counter before guiding himself into her tight, wet entrance; burying himself, balls deep.

"Shit," Kelli yelped, her eyes closing in ecstasy. "Take me now."

"You're mine now," Mac grunted, pulling out almost completely before ramming back in her.

"Oh yes," Kelli moaned, then leaned forward, capturing his mouth with her lips, kissing him deeply as he pounded into her body. Then nibbled her way along his jaw line, biting his earlobe.

Mac responded by pulling her into his thrusts with one hand on her hip, the other hand going between them, rubbing her aching, swollen clit.

Kelli sucked on his neck, the junction between his neck and shoulder, marking him. Suddenly she exploded into an intense orgasm, her inner muscles clamping down on his shaft and she bit his neck; breaking the skin.

Mac grunted as he continued ramming his length thru that tightness. "Oh god," he moaned as he felt his balls tightening, until his control shattered and he fell over the edge, his cock twitching, jetting his juices into her warm body.

They remained joined, Mac holding onto the counter, not trusting his legs to support him as Kelli collapsed against his chest, both of them quivering and breathing hard and raggedly.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked quietly, tilting Kelli's head up.

"Oh yes," Kelli purred, her brown eyes glowing with love, losing herself in his green eyes.

They reluctantly separated, cleaning themselves and the counter up before crawling into bed; spooning together as they fell into an exhausted sleep.


	10. Chapter 38 Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 38 – Green Eyed Monster**

Thursday evening, Kelli looked up from reading her magazine when Mac leaned over the back of the couch. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh just the latest issue of Cosmo that I picked up on the way home," Kelli replied, closing the magazine and laying it on the couch beside her. "Did you eat yet? I can quick heat up some soup or something."

"I already grabbed a bite to eat with Stella and Don," Mac replied, removing his badge and gun holster. "I'm going to grab a quick shower before going to bed."

"Okay, I'll turn the lights off and set the security system and then get ready for bed myself."

Mac walked into the bedroom wearing a forest green terry cloth robe, rubbing his wet hair dry with a thick towel. Noting that Kelli was standing by the bed, and that the covers were pulled back and that she was wearing her red satin robe, and holding a black, silk scarf.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Do you trust me?" Kelli asked, smiling uncertainly, running the silk scarf thru her fingers.

"I trust you with my life," Mac replied.

"Good," Kelli smiled, her brown eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Please take your robe off and lay in the middle of the bed for me."

Mac looked at his fiancée curiously before complying with her request.

"Good," Kelli murmured, kneeling on the bed next to him. Taking the silk scarf, she then blindfolded Mac.

"What's going on?"

"Um, just trying something new. Just relax and enjoy the experience."

"Okay," Mac replied, relaxing, allowing Kelli to tie the scarf behind his head.

Kelli then untied the satin belt from her robe, unthreading it from the belt loops. "Please raise your hands above your head." She then gently tied his hands to the headboard with the belt, being careful not to cut off his circulation to his hands. "This isn't too tight is it?"

"No, it isn't," Mac answered in a husky voice. Kelli looked at Mac, admiring his nude body before leaning down, kissing Mac on the mouth deeply, who responded eagerly. Then nibbled her way along his jaw, sucking his ear lobe into her warm mouth, biting the lobe gently with her teeth. Reaching down between his legs with her left hand, Kelli grasped his manhood, gently pumping it until he was standing at attention.

"Oh god," Mac moaned, his body twitching.

Releasing his earlobe with her teeth, Kelli alternately licked and nibbled her way to his chest, paying attention to his sensitive nipples. Suckling and biting gently, Kelli felt her womb getting heavier and herself getting wet with excitement. She then slipped her robe off, straddling his body – cowgirl style. Her thighs on either side of his head, lowering herself until he could pleasure her with his talented mouth, his tongue lapping at her clit and love juices.

"Oh yes," Kelli hissed before lowering her mouth to his engorged member, taking him deep as she could in her mouth, her hands stroking where her mouth couldn't reach. They pleasured each other until they were almost ready to explode. Suddenly releasing him from her mouth, Kelli sat up, putting her weight on her knees, moving away from his mouth.

Mac moaned in protest as Kelli whispered. "I want you inside me when you cum." Reaching behind her, she pulled at the scarf, releasing Mac's hands from his restrains, who quickly ripped off his blindfold. As Kelli then positioned his velvety covered shaft at her entrance, sinking down, feeling his hard length enter her love channel, as Mac moved both of them up on the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard.

Mac began kissing the back of Kelli's neck, his hands reaching around her to fondle and tweak her aching nipples into taut peaks, as she began rotating her hips, allowing her to feel him inside of her. Cupping his scrotum gently, she began tracing a figure eight pattern with one fingertip around the base of his shaft and scrotum.

"Oh Jesus," Mac groaned, pumping harder up into her wet, dripping channel.

"Oh yes," Kelli moaned, then she traced the raphe – the seam running from the bottom of his scrotum – dead center to the top, feeling him jerk erratically. Kelli then lubricated one of her fingers in her own juices and then gently circled his back door, feeling his pleasure; she relubed her finger with her juices before gently, slowly inserting her finger, feeling his tight muscles gradually relaxing, until she was inside. She then crooked her finger until she found his prostate gland; a round bulb of tissue, stroking it gently.

"Sweet mother of god!" Mac shouted as he went off like a rocket, which triggered her release, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock and milking his length. Mac swearing up and down that he was seeing stars as his hips continued to jerk and quiver, as Kelli arched her back, screaming her release, collapsing on top of Mac's legs.

They laid on top of the bed in a quivering heap until their bodies finally stopped twitching and cooled down, before reluctantly separating, cleaning themselves up before cuddling together under the bedcovers.

"Shit woman! Where did you learn those techniques?"

"Heh," Kelli blushed. "I take it then, that you enjoyed it?"

"You better believe it," Mac grinned with satisfaction. "So, where did you learn that?"

"Um, you remember that magazine that I was reading earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it just happened to have a great article about the male G-Spot and other erotic zones," Kelli admitted.

"Well hell, I'm going to treat you to a year's subscription to Cosmo."


	11. Chapter 41 Menage a Trois

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 41 – Ménage a Trois **

Mac started dancing with me to music of a soft, bluesy jazz CD, a slow sensuous waltz – still dressed in his dress blues, his eyes glowing emerald green. I looked down seeing that I was wearing the little black dress – minus the jacket.

Mac looked up over my shoulder, saying. "Come join us."

To my surprise, I felt a male body pressing up behind me, recognizing Horatio's light, spicy scent, feeling his erection pressing against my ass. And at the same time I felt Mac's erection pressing against my belly as he leaned down – taking my lips in a passionate kiss. As the man behind me kissed the junction between my neck and shoulder – sucking lightly – marking me as his hands caressed my ass, slowly pulling my dress up; exposing my black, lacy thong.

Mac's large, warm hands fondled my aching swollen breasts, as Horatio's callused hands explored in my inner thighs, rubbing my snatch thru my wet thong. "Oh yes," I moaned, my lips nibbling Mac's jawline, my hands clutching his uniform jacket. Mac pushed the top of my dress off of my shoulders and down my arms, allowing the little black dress to slither down off of me – to pool around my ankles. Leaving me dressed in nothing, but my wet thong, thigh high silk stockings and my high heeled sandals, leaving me exposed to the loving and hungry gazes of my two handsome lovers.

"You two are very seriously overdressed," I whispered.

"That can be easily rectified," Mac chuckled huskily.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom," suggested Horatio – his voice raw with lust.

The two men carried me back into the bedroom, placing me on the king sized bed covered with red, satin sheets which felt luxurious against my sensitive skin. My hands fumbled with the gold buttons on Mac's jacket until finally they were unbuttoned and I was pushing it off of his shoulders.

Meanwhile Horatio was unstrapping my sandals and then slowly, sensuously rolling my silk stockings down my legs, removing my wet thong. I continued to help Mac shed his clothes as Horatio gently spread my legs; exposing me to his hungry and lustful eyes. Mac completely undressed now – moved into position and started tasting my love juices, as Horatio moved aside.

My hands reached for Horatio's shirt – grasping it – ripping it open; sending buttons flying everywhere. Horatio shrugged his shirt off as I then tackled his straining trousers; exposing his swollen joystick to my own hungry eyes. The tall red-head quickly stripped off the remainder of his clothes before crawling onto the bed next to my head. My hands reaching eagerly towards that magnificent prize, as my lower body writhed from the ministrations of Mac's talented tongue, my legs up over his shoulders – his tongue flicking and sucking on my engorged clit. Three fingers moving in and out me slowly – drawing out my love juices.

With my silent encouragement, Horatio straddled my head so that I could reach his very, impressive package, my thumb smearing the precum on the uncircumcised head of his cock before tasting it with my questing tongue, then taking him in my mouth, my hands fondling his balls while his hands were fondling me, squeezing my swollen orbs, his fingers squeezing and tweaking my nipples into hard, aching peaks.

Then to my amazement, I felt Mac insert a finger into my tight ass, all these sensations, hands, tongues and cocks sending me into a mind blowing orgasm. Horatio depositing his load into my mouth and over my chin and breasts. I laid there panting as Mac drove himself into my quivering body, burying himself balls deep, my legs still draped over his shoulders.

Horatio pumped his cock with one hand while tweaking my clit with his other hand causing me to scream with pleasure as Mac exploded into my love channel, his cock jerking inside me – with me following a moment later – still screaming.

Mac pulled out of me, lying on the bed next to me – panting, watching as Horatio rolled a condom over his straining erection. Before helping me up on my hands and knees, entering me from behind – making me grind my ass into his crotch – moaning. "Oh yes, deeper, deeper Horatio."

Horatio started moving slowly, his balls slapping against my clit. Mac continuing to watch with hooded eyes, his hand reaching for his growing erection – pumping it – helping himself to become completely aroused. Horatio then abruptly pulled out of me and encouraged me to straddle Mac – holding me steady as I sank down onto Mac's delicious pole before easing his own condom covered shaft; slicked with my juices into my tight ass – hissing his pleasure as he slowly pushed into me. I felt my eyes rolling up into my head, as I wrapped my mind around the pleasure of having two men buried deep within me.

The two men started moving, Mac pushing in as Horatio pulled out – moving in tandem. Horatio reaching around with his right hand – fiddling with my clit, his left holding my hip. Mac under me suckling on my breasts – tasting Horatio's love juice.

The three of us writhed in ecstasy, each lost in the multiple sensations of hands, mouths and engorged shafts. I felt my senses revving up, our breathing quickening, our pulses racing until we all exploded together, collapsing in a sweaty heap of quivering bodies and screams of pleasure.

I think that I actually blacked out several moments from the sensory overload – eventually I stirred. Horatio easing out of me carefully, holding onto the condom as Mac lifted me up off of him, his limp cock slipping out of me, asking. "Are you okay?"

"I am more then okay," I purred. "I know now why the French call it the little death."

Horatio chuckled as he came back into the bedroom after disposing the condom, carrying two wet washcloths – tossing one to Mac. The two men carefully cleaned me up before cleansing themselves.

We rearranged the bed clothes and pillows before getting back into bed, me lying between my two handsome lovers, all three of us snuggling together – falling into a comfortable and deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning when the sun's rays shone into my eyes thru my closed eyelids. Grumbling, I rolled over burying my head into my pillows before realizing that my bed seemed empty. Opening my eyes, I expected to see Horatio and Mac sleeping next to me – all three of us naked. To my disappointment, I was wearing my sleepshirt and shorts and remembered that Mac had gone out on an early morning callout. And that Horatio had left the day before for Miami and the bed sheets were plain old cotton sheets.

Collapsing back against my pillows, swearing and saying. "It was just a freaking dream." Then I smiled – a slow satisfied smile, saying. "But what a hell of a dream."


	12. Chapter 43 Bouquets and Garters

**Chapter 43 – Bouquets and Flowers**

Several hours earlier Kelli and Mac hugged Harley and the girls as they prepared to leave. The older family members having already left for their home in Roscoe. "Harley, you be careful driving home. There's a lot of morons on the road this time of night," Kelli admonished lovingly.

"I'll be careful," Harley replied. "I'll drop Leigh Anne off at her dorm before taking Becca and Lynette home."

"When Kelli and I get back. I'll arrange for you to tour the crime lab," Mac said, smiling at Leigh Anne.

"Thank you Mac."

"Thanks again for singing for Mac and I," Kelli hugged each girl in turn. "It made our special day even more special."

Back on the dance floor Kelli and Mac danced to a country love song. "Adam did a great job with the dance music," Kelli remarked.

"He and Sam both. They did well considering our eclectic tastes in music," Mac smiled, nuzzling Kelli's neck – making her giggle.

"Getting a wee bit frisky are we?"

"I just want to make love to my new wife," Mac waggled his eyebrows.

"What time is it?" Kelli asked – turning Mac's wrist over to look at his watch. "Hmm, almost 1:15 am. How about we give them until 1:30am and then sneak out of here?"

"I like the way you think Mrs. Taylor," Mac chuckled huskily.

"I'm so glad Mr. Taylor." The country song switched over to 'Almost Paradise'. "Oh I love this song."

"Hmm," Mac murmured.

"Why detective, is that your weapon? Or are just happy to see me?"

Mac responded by capturing his wife's luscious lips hungrily – continuing to dance. Looking up Mac saw Horatio talking to Sheldon and Stella. Horatio nodded and smiled as Kelli and Mac slipped out of the ballroom.

Kelli giggled as Mac hustled her down the hallway towards the nearest elevator. "Eager for our wedding night – are we?"

The elevator doors opened and the laughing couple stepped inside – the doors closing behind them. "Yeah I am," Mac growled, pinning Kelli against the back wall. "Us not being able to scratch our itch for the past two weeks has been driving me nuts."

"Poor baby," Kelli chuckled, fondling his rapidly hardening erection. "Patience is an virtue in itself."

"Virtue hell. It's been damn frustrating – first the damn yeast infection and then having your 'Auntie Flo' visit...," Mac replied, his voice raw with lust.

"Auntie Flo went home yesterday," Kelli soothed.

The elevator dinged and Mac tried to rearrange himself before the doors opened. Luckily the hallway was deserted as they walked the short distance to their room. Mac swiped the card key before sweeping Kelli up into his arms.

"Going all traditional Mac?" Kelli wound her arms around his next. Mac carried his bride inside their room – kicking the door shut behind him. Before heading towards the large king sized bed. "Wait," Kelli begged. "I want to slip into something special. And I need to pack my mom's veil away before something happens to it."

"Of course," Mac nodded, setting Kelli down on her feet.

Kelli quickly unpinned her head piece; wrapping it carefully in tissue paper and placing it back in the box. "Sheesh, I'm gonna be brushing confetti out of my hair for the next three weeks."

"Kelli," Mac said in a long suffering tone of voice.

"Why don't you get ready while I'm in the bathroom," Kelli said as she ducked into the bathroom.

The door latch clicked shut and Mac quickly reached for a bag that he had gotten Stella to stash in the room earlier. Pulling out various sized candles; scented with vanilla and lavender. Mac placed them in various safe locations around the room; lighting them before dimming the room lights – nodding with satisfaction that it was still enough light for Kelli to lip-read. He then quickly stripped out of his tux before slipping under the bed covers – anticipating the moment that Kelli would join him; feeling his blood surge to his groin.

Kelli opened the bathroom door – stopping with surprise when she saw the flickering candles. "Mac?"

Mac looked at Kelli standing in front of the bathroom door. His red haired bride looked so beautiful standing there dressed in a white, lacy baby doll nightie, matching thong panties. "My god – you look so beautiful," he breathed, slipping out of bed naked – his manhood jutting out proudly.

"Hmm, impressive," Kelli murmured – licking her lips.

Mac stalked over to Kelli – pulling her into his arms. "Enough of the waiting." Before capturing her mouth with his mouth – his tongue probing her sweet honey tasting mouth.

"Umm," Kelli moaned – melting against his naked body, running her hands up and down his back – caressing him.

Mac swung Kelli up into his arms – placing her onto the bed. Looking down at Kelli; admiring her curvy figure, her rosy-tipped breasts peeking thru the lace. Kelli shifted slightly and something glittered in the light. Mac eased onto the bed – straddling her body. Leaning down he kissed her eyelids, button nose, rosebud lips, moving along her jawline to her neck. Reaching the tie that held the baby doll closed, tugged on the ribbon with his teeth – pulling it open. Nuzzling the nightie open to expose Kelli's lush breasts to his hungry gaze before latching onto the right nipple with his lips and teeth while fondling the left nipple with his fingers.

"Oh yes," Kelli breathed – running her hands thru his hair.

Mac suckled on her nipped – then blew on it making it taut and aching. Then repeated his actions with the other nipple before kissing his way down Kelli's abdomen causing it to quiver with pleasure. Reaching her belly button – Mac stopped in surprise upon seeing a a gold belly ring with an amethyst dangling from the ring. "What's this?" Mac asked – touching the ring causing Kelli to jump and giggle.

"That's my new belly ring," Kelli replied. "Do you like it?"

"When did you get this? And why?" Mac asked curiously.

"I saw Sam's and I liked it so she took me to a place in the Village two weeks ago," Kelli bit her lip before confessing. "I has to wait until the piercing healed, so that's why I kinda pretended..."

"Pretended what?"

"Um...to having the yeast infection, but the visit from 'Auntie Flo' was true. Mac - you didn't answer my question. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Mac replied. "I happen to think that it looks very sexy on you." He responded before playing with it – with his tongue.

"I'm glad," Kelli breathed, her belly shuddering from the sensations that he was invoking in her.

Mac continued worshiping Kelli's body with his hands, mouth and tongue – causing her to writhe on the bed, feeling her womb getting heavy, her nectar wetting her thong. In response Mac removed the lacy thong – drawing it down over her legs – tossing it onto the floor before fingering her clitoris – causing her arch up off the bed.

"Oh yes. That feels so good."

Mac lowered his mouth – covering her sex – tasting her juices and breathing in her musky scent. Nibbling, sucking, lapping up her love juices.

"Oh god – I'm gonna cum,"

"Cum for me baby – cum."

Kelli shattered with a cry – her hips bucking up and her head arching back as Mac continued lapping her juices. As Kelli slowly stopped quivering, Mac stripped the baby doll off of her before lifting her legs over his arms and lining himself with her wet, tight entrance. He slid into her love soaked channel – burying himself up to the hilt, leaning forward to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Kelli becoming more aroused as she tasted herself on his mouth and tongue.

Stroking slowly at first, Mac felt himself soon ready to lose control. Kelli responding eagerly – raking her nails up and down his back, her breath hitching, reaching down to grab his ass – drawing him closer to her. Mac abruptly pulling out – flipping Kelli unto her stomach – plunging back inside of her like a stallion – his one hand reaching under her to fondle and tweak her swollen clit.

"Oh my god – Mac!" Kelli screamed as she climaxed hard, her body clenching around his cock – triggering Mac's explosive orgasm. His cock jerking erratically – shooting his love juices – bathing her womb, his breathing – fast, shallow pants, kissing his wife's sweaty back, breathing her scent. The room's atmosphere heavy with the musky scent of their lovemaking.

Mac pulled out spent, helping Kelli to turn open – cuddling together. "I love you Mrs. Taylor."

"I love you Mr. Taylor," Kelli replied, tracing his face with her finger.

"No regrets?"

"None what so ever," Kelli murmured, her hand slipping under the covers towards his shaft – fondling his semi-erect manhood.

"Why Mrs. Taylor – not tired yet?"

"Nope," his wife smirked before disappearing under the covers – taking his now aroused cock in her warm mouth.

"Uh, sweet Jesus," Mac moaned as Kelli worked her magic with her talented hands, mouth and tongue. Mac clenched the bedsheets – resisting the urge to thrust to avoid choking Kelli as she skillfully coaxed his load to the surface where she soon was swallowing every drop.

Popping back up from under the covers – Kelli grinned wickedly, wiping her lips. "Mm..tasty." As Mac laid back against the pillows utterly spent and Kelli snuggled against her new husband - as the newly married couple drifted off to sleep.


End file.
